The Key To Sakura's Heart
by J-Ninja421
Summary: Sakura has been missing Sasuke and she realized this is the very first Christmas that he is gone...Ino decides to throw a Christmas party. She got a present for Naruto and Sasuke. Called a bond necklace. Catch is that Sakura doesn't know is whichever the two necklace's is glowing is her true love...who would it be the knuckle head ninja or the avenger...?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story! :D I hope you guys enjoy reading!**

**I did my very best. Please review and I would love to hear your input.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto. It's my favorite anime in the world, Believe it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Christmas Party and An Old Face

Christmas is around the corner and everyone in the leaf village are overjoyed except Sakura Haruno. The trouble kunochi girl is not as excited as everyone else is. (_This is going to be the first Chritamas without Sasuke here..._) Sakura thought. She misses Sauke terribly it has almost been a year since he left the viallge to go see the evil Orochimaru. Ever since Sasuke left she has never been the same and everyone can see that.

"Sakura! Ino is here to see you!" her mother shouted from downstairs. Sakura sighed because she doesn't want to see anyone right now. What she wants to do is be alone. Ino barged herself in Sakuras room. "Hey Sakura! Merry Chritmas Eve! Come on be happy girl." Ino shaking Sakura out of her bed but she turned around so Ino doesn't see her face. "Not in the mood Ino. Can you please leave? I want to be alone right now." Sakura said with no motion. Ino wasn't going to take no for an answer, she knows that Sakura misses Sasuke. Her job is to cheer her up and boy she had a plan.

"Suit yourself, be a zombie in your room all day and waste a perfect hoilday. Too bad your going to miss the Chrimas party tonight. That I am throwing tonight." Sakura arosed from her bed and she is intereted. "Your throwing a party? Why not do it tomorrow? Why tonight?" "You see tonight is perfect because no one doesn't really do a whole lot of things. Tomorrow people already have plans. So tonight is perfect! You should totally come Shika, Choji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Garra, Kankaro, Temari and Naruto will be there." Ino took a deep breath after finishing and waiting for Sakura to agree. "I guess I will show up. What time?" Sakura shlyly says trying not to be happy about the party. "Hehe 7:00 tonight. Don't forget to dress up in red. Your more then welcome to bring any food or presents. I better get going you have 6 hours to get your party on. I don't want to see a bill-board brow zombie okay?" Ino smiled and left Sakura's bedroom. For some odd reason Sakura smiled because she knew that Ino was trying to cheer her up. "Oh I should go out buy Kakashi-senesei and Naruto something." Sakura got up her bed and left her bedroom.

Sakura arrived at the shopping center and is trying to find the perfect gift for her sensei and teamamate. She went to the bookstore first because we all know that Kakashi loves to read. She browsed through the adult romantic novels and trying to find _**Make-out Love Paradise on the shelves**_. Suddenly, somone poofs right next to her and it gave Sakura a heart attack. "Hello there Sakura! It's me the great Jiraiya! I can tell your browsing my masterpiece. Which novel do you love best?" Jiraiya putting his arm around Sakura and she punch him in the face "Ugh you're perv Naruto was right about that. It's not for me it's for my sensei." Sakura correcting him. "OH! Why didn't you say so and my goodness you're just like Tsunade which by the way scares me. So I will give you a piece offering to apoligize! It's the next volume of my series not out in stores yet. Merry Christmas!" He poofed away and Sakura just grinned away. (Now what to get for Naruto?)

For some odd reason she was having trouble what to get for Naruto. As she was walking she had a flashback from long ago.

**(Flashback Start)**

**It was the beginning of Squad 7 and the team grew closer. One day at the hidden of the SkyWaters Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei were out traning. Sakura did some shopping. A old women called her over by the stand and offered her this special necklace. Her exact words were...**

**"This necklace is one of a kind. You see it's a three necklace's if you apart it. One is orange, the second is dark blue and the third is pink. This necklace is a bond necklace. Whoever the three wear's this would always have a bond forever and full happiness." The old lady handed it to Sakura. **

**Sakura's jade eyes glittered in the shining sun "Thank you! I want to buy it!" Sakura asked with confusion "Why offer it to me?"**

**The old women smile "Because I have seen you with those young boys and You three look so close. Please deary take it. It will be 600 yen." **

**Sakura smiled, thank the old women, and left the shopping center (Hehe I will wait till Chritsmas)**

**After Sakura left. The old woman said something to herself "I forgot to mention to her that. If one of the two necklaces glow it means they are destined to be together forever. Her true love I wonder who it will be? Hehe it's nice to feel this way again about young love."**

**(Flash Back Ended)**

After the flashback Sakura had ran back to her house and try to find the necklaces. It was hidden up on her shelf. The box was dusty because it has been up there for a long time. She opened it and the shiny jewel is still there Orange, dark blue and pink. She aparted the necklace into three. She knew the pink was hers. Naruto's will be orange and Sasuke's is dark blue. Sakura is holding the dark blue necklace and place it close to her heart. Tears are rolling out of her eyes "Sasuke...I...miss...you..." She whispered to herself. She wondered if she will ever see him again and will she ever get the chance to give him the necklace. These are questions Sakura seeks.

It's almost 7:00. Sakura is brushing her pink hair and wondered if she would grow it out again. She picked this short silky red dress and put on some black high heals. She decided to put the pink necklace on. She picked up Naruto's and with Sasuke's she decided to wrap it around her wrist it's going to be her new good luck charm. She walked out of her apartment and walked to Ino's house.

The party is very lively. Ino out did herself which is very surpsing. Yeah Ino has always been a big planner so maybe it isn't a big sursise. (The decorations are very cute there are reindeers, snowmen, and wait no Santa decorations?) Sakura thought. Randomly you hear someone scream out of the bathroom and I can not believe my eyes. "INOOOOOOOOOO I AM SOOO GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" Choji screams. Everyone started bursting out laughing because..."Choji! HAHA or should we all call you Santa?" Naruto burst out laughing he couldn't control himself he is dying on the floor and soon Kiba joined him "Hey Santa have I been a good boy this year?" Kiba jumped right in and him and Naruto were enjoying it. Everyone just laugh but it made Choji even more mad then he already was a mintute ago. Shika rub his teary eye and became serious "Uhm it's not funny guys. Alright Choji why are you dress like that?" Choji shouted with fulll rage "INO TRICKED ME! SHE SAID THEIR WAS BACON IN THE BATHROOM THEN SUDDENLY SHE USED HER MIND TRANSFORMATION JUSTU AND MADE ME PUT ON THIS STUPID COSTUME!" Shika rolled his eyes and stared at her "Really? Wow what a drag. Ino you're evil." Ino got up in Shikamaru's face "As If! Come on I need some entertainment for my party and Choji...was the perfect size-or I mean perfect person for the job. Listen Choji if you keep the costume on. Then I wll give you any food you want for the whole night." "DEAL! SHOW ME THE SNACK BAR!" Choji shouted.

The party is so much fun! I havent had this much fun since...Sasuke was still here. I was sitting on the couch by myself watching Naruto, Lee and Kiba dance. Everyone was betting who would win. Hinata sat next to me and started talking to me "Hello Sakura, how are you doing?" She said shyly. I smiled at her "I'mGood Hinata! Just watching the boys dance." Hinata want's to ask me something I can tell. "What is it?" I asked curiosuly. " Umm...can we talk somewhere privately?" I nodded and we went outside. I waited for Hinata to spill it.

"Uh..um...D-Do you l-like N-N-Naurto!?" Hinata blurt out. It caught Sakura off guard she already knew the asnwer "HA heck no! He is only a friend. My close friend...why do you ask?" Sakura asked but she felt like she didn't have to ask because it's so obvious that Hinata likes Naruto it's written all over her face. "D-don't tell no one! Yes...I also got him a christmas present." Hinata showed me the present and it was 50% off at Ichrikawa's. Sakura laughed to herself (Naruto is going to love it!) "He will love it. You should go and give it too him." Hinata frown "I don't think he would want to talk to me and besides...I don't want to bother him." Sakura felt sad for Hinata because she is a shy girl and Naruto is rowdy and obnoxious espeically if he is at a party. "I will help you with that!" Sakura grab the shy Hinata's hand and went back inside. "Oh my gosh." Sakura blurted. Naruto is jugging eggnog with Shino!? "I will not lose, to you believe it!" Naruto is out of breath. Shino is chugging the eggnog without a sweat. "My bugs love eggnog so this is easy." Tenten nudging Neji "Who do you think is going to win?" Tenten asked. Neji gave her a look "This is ridiculous. Naruto is rebelling because he lost that stupid dance contest. Now he thinks he would win against drinking eggnog?" Tenten laughed at Neji's point.

With no surprise Shino won. Naruto ran in the bathroom throwing up. Basically everyone is talking with different people. Hinata, Kiba and Shino are talking. Garra and Kankuro are chatting by the corner. Neji, Lee, Tenten are talking by the snack bar. Sakura is drinking some hot chocolate not daring to drink egg nag. "Kiss me! Shika!" Ino blurted everyone looks. Shika, Ino and Temari are underneath the missletoe. "Ino, I was here first. Shikamaru have's to kiss me." Temari said cooly. (Ha Ino is getting jealous.) Sakura thought. "GOD! What a drag how about no one doesn't kiss no one. Their problem solve." Shika stecthed being stuck in the middle. "NO!" both the girls scream. Shikamaru is in a pickle.

Naruto came out of the bathroom and he saw Sakura "Sakura..." Naruto whispred. Sakura turned around and walked toward him "Boy you just don't know how to give up. Why would you drink that much eggnog!?" Sakura scolded Naruto covered his mouth "P-please if I hear the word eggnog again I will throw up all over again!" Sakura giggled because she thinks it's funny. Naruto smiled and asked "Hey can we be alone for a sec?" I nodded and we went at Ino's backyard. We both stare at the full moon togther. I felt a chilled and I covered my arms rubbing them for heat. Suddenly, a warm jacket went over my shoulders. I looked at Naruto...(Wow...that was nice of him...) Sakura squeeze the jacket and blushed slightly. "Here this is for you Sakura." Naruto handed me a samll presesnt. I opened it. My eyes widened it's a bunny keychain. "Naruto it's cute! Thank you!" Sakrua smiled brightly. Naruto is blushing "It's good...seeing you smile like that. Haven't seen you smile since..." Naruto couldn't finished the sentence instead Sakura finished it for him. "Sasuke." Naruto nodded with saddness "Can't believe this is the first Christmas without him." (He thought the same way that I did. I should of known out of all the people Naruto would understand how I feel..) Sakura thought to herself. She didn't want to be sad. SAkura pulled out Naruto's present and handed it to him "For You!" TRied to have a smile again. NAruto look surprised. He never thought that SAkura would ever give him anything. He open the gift and he pulled out the orange necklace. "Woah! cool! Hey it looks like it matches your necklace?"Naruto question. "Yeah..Truth be told. I bought this a whileback. See this blue one. This one is for Sasuke... The necklaces reprints our bonds and forever we will always be happy."Sakura squeeze her necklace. Naruto put his on "Don't worry I believe us three have a bond."

Suddenly, somone poofs behind us and we saw the shawdow hovering us we looked back and our eyes widen what were witnessing. "Sasuke..." Sakura said out of breath.

"Long time no see...Naruto...Sakura..."Sasuke said coolly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy my very first chapter! :) **

**It's a love triangle hope you like it lol**

**Merry Christmas Everyone! :D**


	2. Chapter 2:Why Are You Back

Chapter 2: Why are you back

Naruto and Sakura are just speechless and are not believing what they are seeing... Sasuke stares at them not doing anything. Naruto snapped out of his trance "WHY...are you back!?" Naruto demanded. He doesn't know if he should be happy or sad. Same with Sakura they both have mixed feelings for it all.

Sasuke gave him a straight answer "None of your concern. You need to learn not to butt in my business." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto's eyes grew angry "Why in the heck are you here then! For your information...whatever happens to you is my business so you can cut the crap." Naruto tightened his fist. Sakura is watching his fist getting tighter by the second. Sasuke is trying to process Naruto's remark and he just turns around not facing the two. "You're wasting my time I am leaving." as he was about to disap in the darkness. "WAIT!" Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke turned to her and waiting for her answer "Please...can we just talk. You and me!" Sakura is holding her necklace hoping Sasuke would say yes. Naruto gave her this look "No Sakura. I don't want you to be alone with him." Naruto scolded. He knows why she wants to do this. He wants answers from Sasuke but he can't. Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura and it startled her. He grabbed her and disappeared with her. "Sakura!" Naruto shouted and couldn't stop Sasuke in time from taking Sakura.

The two appeared at a dark place. Sasuke released Sakura and grabbed a candle from his pocket and used his fire ball justu carefully to light it. Sakura knows where they are "Uchiha resort..." she whispered being speechless. ( I can not believe he brought me here...) She studies Sasuke lighting more candles around the room. (He is so different...no...he is still the Sasuke I know...I hope) "Well aren't you going to talk?" Sasuke said quietly while placing candles "You made it clear that you want to talk to me. Let's hear it." Sasuke turned and stared at the helpless Sakura. She wanted to say so much to him but she became blank. Sakura is nervous, that's for sure. She tightened Naruto's jacket and had the courage to talk

"Sasuke...Why are you back here in the Leaf village? Are you supposed to be with Orochimaru...?" Sakura says softly. Sasuke walked over by a picture frame and Sakura is trying to see what it is. Sasuke decides to tell her "Every year, I would come here at the Uchiha resort. I would go to each house and light up candles. To bring some light here and not darkness. Where we are standing is my old home. I have been doing this for as long as I can remember. I did not want to miss it this year." Sasuke looks around the room and Sakura can tell he is in pain. Sakura understands now why he is back more importantly sounds temporary...and she became sad "Which means you're only here just for tonight." Sakura sadly says and trying not to cry. Sasuke walks up to her and he is standing right in front of her. Sakura's heart is racing "Sasuke..." she whispers. Sasuke picks her up again "I need to take you home. It's Christmas spend time with your family. " He says coolly and dissapears with Sakura. They appeared in Sakuras room. He let go of her and is about to walk out of her room by using her balcony window then he noticed the picture of squad 7. (She still haves this.) he thought to himself.

Sakura watching him hold that picture and she finally says "We were so happy back then. We were like a family. I...miss that don't you Sasuke?" Sakura walks closer to him and is waiting for his reply. Sasuke took a minute to say something "No...I am on my own path." He puts down the picture and walks toward the balcony window then Sakura impulsively runs toward him and hugs behind him. It startled him. Sasuke can feel Sakura's warmth. "I can't make you stay, because trust me I tried long ago...but please except this present." She lets go of him and he turns around. Sakura untie's the dark blue necklace around her wrist and puts it in sasuke's hands and its freezing cold. He studies it and looks at my necklace wrapped around my neck. "It's called a bond necklace. I bought these necklaces a long time ago. One for you, Naruto and I. If we all wear it our bond will always be strong and forever we will always be happy. A Christmas present for you. Merry Christmas Sasuke..." Sakura is about to tear up but she turns her back on him. In a secound a whoosh of cold air swirl in her bedroom she turns and noticed that Sasuke is gone. Her tears rolled down her face uncontrollably. She closed the window, then goes in her bed covers and cries in her sleep till she passed out.

The same night Sasuke went back to the Uchiha resort. He lay down on the floor and won't stop looking at the necklace. "Do I still care?" Sasuke says out loud to himself. "No...I am an avenger. I need to become strong and kill Itachi. That is my goal." trying to reassure himself. Suddenly, he hears something outside and he got up and used his sharingan "Come out!" he shouted. The person poofs inside the house. Sasuke release his sharingan after who it is "Why are you here?" Sasuke asked his old sensei.

"Can't I see my old student on Christmas?" Kakashi says being cool and leaning on his wall while reading his new book from Sakura. Sasuke is sharp and he went straight to the point. "We both now that's not it." He says coldly. Kaskashi grins and looks up from the book "Still sharp as ever. Fine why are you back here in the leaf? You made your choice to leave why come back? Have you change your mind not to seek power." Sasuke gave him a look "Of course I want power. I am only here because..." He got cut off by Kaskashi "I know to light up candles for your clan. I heard everything when you were here with Sakura." Sasuke eyes widen "You been stalking me. Why didn't you come out when I had Sakura here?" Sasuke asked with confusion. "Simple, she needed answers." Kaskashi says confidently. Sasuke became serious "I could of killed her." Sasuke says heartlessly. Kakashi laughed about it hile putting his book away and made Sasuke confused "Sasuke I know you would never harm Sakura. Please if I felt that attention when you were alone with her then I would of done something." Kakashi look at him straight in the eyes. Sasuke was quiet because he was right. He look down at the necklace again. Kakashi notices it "Why don't you admit that you miss Naruto and Sakura." Kakashi walked closer to him. Sasuke looks up to him "I don't. Leave me be." Sasuke about to walk out of the door when Kakashi says somthing to him. "You're a good liar, Sasuke. You have been in this viallge for 2 days now. You lighted the candles way earlier. You wanted to see Sakura and Naruto. You...also wanted to be alone with Sakura. Look she gave you that necklace. Are you really going back to Orochimaru's? If your'e I cant stop you I mean I could but it wouldn't be right. I am leaving now. Have a merry Christmas." Kakashi dispears and Sasuke just standing their thinking what he truly wants. He knows that Kakashi is right about it all but at the sametime he doesn't want to admit it to himself.

Next morning, it's Christmas in the leaf village. Sakura slowly open her eyes. She looked around her surroundings. Sakura stood up from her bed and she realized she is in her red dress still and her shiny pink necklace around her neck. She remember everything last night and she crunch her legs and buried her face in the blanket. She imagine holding Sasuke in her arms and she felt like she felt warmth from him instead of coldness. Yet again, she hope that she can still feel any warmth from the cold avenger. SAkura finally got up and went to the bathroom for a shower. After she got out she put on her white kimono dress with long sleeve and at the back of it says "Haruno" for her lastname. Sakura only wears it for special occasions and today is one. She left her room and went downstairs to see her mother and father drinking coffee. "Morning Sakura, Merry Christmas!" her father says with cheer. I tried to put up a fake smile "Yeah... Merry Christmas!" She said while going in the kitchen eating some ginger bread cookies that her mother made. "Oh Sakura dear, some boy was over here last night looking for you." her mother says with concern. Sakura eye's lighted up as a Christmas tree and turns around "Who was it!?" she shouted. Her parents thought long and hard trying to remeber the name. "I think his name was Uzumaki?"her father says with confidence. Sakura was disappointed it wasn't Sasuke and she wonder why Naruto. Then it hits her (He freaked when Sasuke took me way!) She knew she had to see Naruto. "Don't worry sweetie. Your father and I told the young man you were sleeping. I check up if you came back from Ino's and I just happened to see you sleeping soundly. He looks so relieved when I told him that. Did something happened?" her mother asked in concern. "No I just...came home early because I didn't feel good. But I am fine now. Is it okay if I go out for awhile?" Sakura asked kindly. Her parents nodded. "Oh wait! We need to tell you something first." her parents stop here before she open the door to leave."Your cousin Reika is coming to visit." her father says with a smile. Sakura put up a smile "Great!" she left the house (Great...why is Rei coming...I love her and all but we would always fight.)

Sakura walked over to Naruto's apartment and talk to him. She knocked on the door and Naruto answer it he had big eyes and sighed for relief "Thank god your okay! I was worry sick I thought Sasuke hurt you!"Naruto shouted. "Geez he would never hurt me." I said defended Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes and invited me inside the apartment we sat on his small couch and he was dying to know everything "Tell me everything."Naruto asked.

"Sasuke took me to the Uchiha resort. He told me why he was here. Every year he lights up candle for his clan so there is still light and not darkness. It makes me think he is leaving again. He probably is gone by now." I finished saying them Naruto said "Then how did you get home?" "Sasuke brought me home and for a second there...I felt he missed us like our team. Then I gave him the necklace. Forever have a bond." I finished my story and Naruto is very quiet. He got up and punch the wall "He is an SOB I can't not believe him. You know hard I try to bring him back here? He refuse to be with that creep Orachimaru...AGH that angers me so much!Come on...don't we matter to him any more? What we used to have was great the best thing I ever had. Sasuke is still my best friend I have a bond with him that I can't shake off. I always wonder if us three would ever be the same again." Naruto pour out his emotions after saying all of that. Sakura understands exactly everything. "Oh Naruto I wanted to give you your jacket back. Thanks again. I better go." Sakura got up about to leave then Naruto said to her "Remember your not alone here. I will always be hear to listen. We're friends you know?" He smiled and Sakura smiled back "Thank you Naruto! Have a Merry Christmas good-bye!" Sakura walked out and she went back home.

At Orachimaru's lair Sasuke enters Orachimura's study room. "Aah Sasuke you return safely. Merry Christmas." Orachimaru smiled at him. Sasuke doesn't say anything to him. Orachimaru is looking through his books not paying attention what Sasuke is doing. Sasuke saw this legendary sword and without hesitation he grabbed it and used full speed and stabbed Orochimaru. "AGH!" screamed Orochimaru he spit out blood and he turned his twisted head like an owl "Why!? You miserable!" Orochimaru screamed in pain.

Sasuke gave him his answer "I am here to kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy Chapter 3! :)**

**Note: Reika is a made up character to add in my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 3: Orochimaru dead and Sakura's cousin Reika

Sasuke eyes hunger to kill Orochimaru. The sword is still in Orochimaru's stomach and Orochimaru is beyond surprised he never thought his loyal company would do this to him. Sasuke pulled the sword out of him and Orachimaru fell on the floor gasping for air and glaring Sasuke "Why in the hell would you do this to me!? Have you forgotton that you seek power from me?" Orachimaru angriley said. Sasuke eyes turn from onyx to flamin hot shaingan. "I do not need you. I will find my own power in my own way." Sasuke says coldly. He used his hands quikly to summon snacks. The snacks wrap Orachimaru from head to toe. "You fool! This is my jutsu you really think this is going to stop me!?" Orachimaru screams. He tries to summon a justsu but something is not right. Sasuke can see his worried face and grins "Yeah I know it won't be easy to kill you. When I stabbed you I put a justu on the sword to absorb all of your charkra so basically you're helpless."

Orachimaru is completely blown right now he is scared and loving it at the same time "Hehe clever...Sasuke you surprise me everytime. Now I want you more then ever. Soon your body will be mine!"Sasuke hand is turning to this flashing blue lightning and about to create a chidori. He wants to aim at Orachimaru's heart and boy he was ready to kill them. Out of no where Orachimaru's statues came alive and stab Sasuke in the leg. He fell on the ground in pain and his chidori vanished. Orachimaru killed the snakes around him and went closer to Sasuke "You really think that I wouldn't have someone guarding me? I put a justsu on all my statues for emergency's. Hehe got to say you were very clever to attack me when I was defensless." Orochimaru was beaming with happiness and watching Sasuke trying to get up. (Damn he got me good there. Luckily I have another back up plan.) Sasuke thought to himself then grinned away. Sasuke summon chakra on his feet and move super fast with a high jump and he summon fire ball justu. The whole lair is in flames and Orochimaru cant do a thing because his chakra is zero.

Sasuke is on the wall high up and tried his chidori again and this time with full speed. It wont be as fast because of his damage leg but he is willing to try. Blue lightning is shining in the room and Orochimaru became scared out of his mind he can not escape at all trap in the flames and can't poof away. "Don't please Sasuke! I...will let you go. Please don't kill me!" Orochimaru begging Sasuke. Sasuke ignores him and charges at him with speed and push his right arm with force to use chidori right at Oraachimaru's heart "Chidori one thousand burst!" Sasuke shouts. The lightning made it's sounds and blood shatter. Orochimaru's eyes are widen and he immediately fell on the floor. Slowly he is dying. His final words "You're...a cold-blooded...Uchia...just like...your...brother..." Finally Orochimaru died. (It's over now...I am going back to the leaf village) Sasuke left Orochimaru's lair and not daring to look back.

Sakura is cleaning up the guest room for her cousin Reika. She is not excited for her to come and visit but she is only going to be here only for the new year's. "HELLO EVERYONE!" a loud voice from downstairs. Sakura already knew who it was "Reika is here." As she sighs and walks downstairs. Reika is a very pretty girl with long light pink hair. It's so long that she puts it up on a ponytail and her eyes are dark green. Her clothes were always stylish the thing is that she is not a ninja just a regular girl. Reika kept talking a storm with Sakura's parents "OMG it was amazing! Ehehe I am so excited to visit!" Reika says cheerfully. She looks up and sees Sakura by the stairs "Sakura long time no see! You look so different...what happened to your long hair!?" Reika gasp and ran up to Sakura. (Hasn't been a minute and I am already getting annoyed) Sakura thought to herself. "I cut my hair for a life and death circumstance. Besides I sort of like it short." Sakura trying to smile. "That's what you get by being a ninja. So sad we used to look like twins! Oh well anyway can you be a doll and show me my guest room."Reika demanded in a nice way. Sakura rolled her eyes and showed Reika the room.

" I am leaving now so if you need anything ask my parents." Sakura said and about to walk out of the guest room. When Reika stopped her "Are you still in love with that Uchia?" Reika asked being noisy. That's one of the things why Sakura gets so annoyed with her because she is noisy, annoying and very competetive at anything. Sakura gave her an answer "We are not discussing it I am leaving." Sakura left the room and Reika shouted "Where are you going!?" Sakura shouted back "To work!" Sakura left the house.

At the hopsital Sakura is praticing more medical jutsu and she is getting mad because she is not getting it. She pound the table very hard. Then someone came in and witness it "Geez who made you mad?" Ino came in the study room carrying scrolls and placed them down the table and looked at Sakura. Sakura was wiping her sweat off her forehead "If you must know Reika is in town and she is so annoying!" Ino look puzzled "Are you serious? Man I remember her. It has been what 3 years since she last came to visit. What is she doing that is so bad?" Ino asked being confused of it all. It make's Sakura sigh more because no one doesn't know the real Reika like she does. Sakura decided to tell Ino the whole story.

"Reika is my only cousin you see. Once in a while she would come and visit my family. The problem is that she is always in my business. She can also be competive whatever I did she would try to beat me and it would be a battle. Reika thinks it's stupid that I am a ninja she thinks it's a waste of time." Sakura finished. Ino can tell how much Sakura is unhappy about it. "She seems to be a odd person haha. It's not like she will be here for long right?" Sakura thought about it "That is true...only a few days because of New years. and she will be gone. Thanks Ino I feel better talking about it." Sakura smiled at Ino and she felt good about cheering her up. Sakura remembered something and asked Ino "Say what happened between you, Shikamaru and Temari?" Ino was quiet about it and look at the clock "It's lunchtime. Why not we go out to eat? And I will tell you all about it." Sakura love the idea. They finished putting the scrolls away and went out to lunch.

Naruto was out doing some shopping "Man I hate grocery shopping it's a pain." Naruto says out loud while walking in the village then suddenly hear arguing and he look. "Come on don't you want to go out with me? I will treat you a drink." a guy said to this girl. "No thanks. I am not interested please leave me alone." the girl is about to walk away while the guy grab her arm "Let go!" the girl scream. Naruto ran up to them "HEY! She says leave her alone!" Naruto yelled. The guy got scared and ran away. The girl's green eyes sparkle "Thank you! You saved me!" the girl says happily. Naruto blushed "No it's okay really. Are you okay?" (Wow she is pretty) Naruto thought. "I am fine thanks to you! Say what is your name?" the girl asked kindly. Naruto made his pose "I am Naruto Uzamaki the greatest ninja ever and one day I will be hockage, believe it!" He smiled and loves saying that phrase of his. "hehe your cute Naruto! My name is Reika. I know this is sudden...would you like to go out to lunch with me?" Reika is totally flirting with Naruto and he is so oblivious of it. "Sure why not! I hope you like ichiraku's they sell the best ramen ever!" Naruto is getting excited just by thinking about it. Reika nodded and they walked to Ichiraku's together.

Sakura and Ino are walking in the village. They are going to the dumpling shop and Sakura looked over her right shoulder and saw Naruto. "Wait...is that?" Sakura says out loud to herself. Ino heard Sakura and looked at her direction "Is that Naruto and your cousin? I didn't know they knew each other." Ino question. Sakura watch those two sitting next to each other and having a good time. She becomes angry "Can we just go. We need to eat and go back to work." Sakura walked ahead of Ino and Ino tried to catch up Sakura.

The girls arrived at the dumpling place. Pick a small booth and ordered their food. Sakura keeps circling her straw in the water and Ino is observing her closely "Um are you okay?" Ino asked with concern. Sakura looked up "Yeah." Truthfully, Sakura is not and she can not understand why seeing Naruto and Reika together made her so mad. She didn't want to think about it no more and asked "Tell me about the whole sitaution about you, Temari and Shikamaru?" Sakura let go of her straw and looked at Ino. "Remember Shikamaru refused to kiss me or Temari? The thing is we got distracted and he fricken left the party. Which made me mad because I wanted to know who in the heck he would of kiss!" Ino sighed. Sakura is giggling "Ino, do you like him? Because it seems like you do after the way you acted at the party." Ino blushed hysterically and when she saw the food arive she stuffed herself fast not trying to admit that she haves strong feelings for Shikamaru. After the lunch they had the girls went back to the hospital and continue studying their medical justu's.

Naruto and Reika finished eating ramen. Naruto is walking her home while they are chatting "So you don't live in this village? Where do you live." Naruto asked. Reika smiled "I live in the land of doves. It's the most peaceful and beautiful place to live. What is great there are no ninja's there." Reika looked at Naruto and his mouth drop. "WHAT! Their should be ninja's there. I can not imagine that kind of world without any Hockages or ninja's." Naruto was shocked and he is happy to be living in the leaf. The two arrived at the Haruno's. Naruto was confused "Wait this is where Sakura lives. Are you?" Naruto look at her again. Reika had a shock face "You know my cousin Sakura? Boy who knew. What kind of relationship do you have with her?" she curiously asked. Naruto looked up by the window and imagined Sakura was their standing and watching him "She is special to me. Or I mean...she is my teammate and I will put my life on the line to save her." Naruto spoke from the heart. Reika was getting bothered by it and she can tell that Naruto cares about Sakura more then a friend. She put a fake smile "Oh that's sweet! Well anyway thank you again for spending time with me. Hopefully I will see you again!" Reika walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheeck and she went inside the house. Naruto blushed and put his hand where she kiss him. "Strange...she looks like Sakura but they are total opposites. Mmm I am hungry again. Why not I do grocery shopping tomorrow and eat at Ichriako's again tonight hehe!" Naruto skipped happily with the thought.

Later it was nighttime, Sakura finished her work and walking home. She stare up at the moon and thought of Sasuke. She wonder how he was or if he will ever come back to the leaf. Her heart ache more just by thinking about him. "Maybe I should stop thinking about Sasuke and try to be happy." When she said it out loud it made her even more upset. Suddenly, Sakura stop where she is at and look outside the forest. "I feel something is there I need to check it out." Sakura went in the dark forest and trying to find something she sense something is here. (Thankgoodness the moon is bright tonight.) she thought to herself. There is a big tree and there is someone there. She went a little closer and before she can realized "SASUKE!" she scream

Sasuke's right leg is bleeding crazy and he is out cold.

* * *

**What would happen? Stay tune for next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke and Sakura Moment

**Chapter 4**: _Sasuke and Sakura Moment And Reika Devious Plan_

**Enjoy Chapter 4!**

**Review please that would be awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura ran toward Sasuke. She placed her hand on his forehead and he have's a high fever. She looked at his leg and it's bleeding hysterically. Sakura place her hands together and heal his injured leg. Sasuke is out called but he open his eyes slightly and Sakura is in front of him. (I am glad you're here...) he thought to himself before he pass out again. Sakura finished healing him and she is more worried then ever "Sasuke..." she softly says while she pets his hair gently. She decided to pick him up and take him back at her place. Sakura is strong so she had no problem picking him up.

They arrive in Sakura's room and she placed him on her bed. She huff and puff being exhausted. (Thank goodness mom, dad and Reika are out...) she thought to herself. Sakura went in her bathroom and change into her PJ's into a white tank shirt and long pink fuzzy pants. Also, brushed her short pink hair but slowly passing her shoulders soon. She walked out of the bathroom and still see Sasuke unconscious she brought up a chair close to the bed and watch him sleep. Yet again she is tired too and she slowly close her eyes about to pass out.

Moments later Sasuke woke up and look around his surroundings and he realized that he is in Sakura's room and stood up from the bed. He kept debating if he should wake her up or not. (I should thank her...she save me back there.) He thought to himself and Sasuke place his hand on Sakura's shoulders and she jump and met with Sasuke's eyes. "Your okay...thank goodness!" Sakura got up from the chair and hugged Sasuke tightly. His eyes widen and he whispered to her "Thank you." Sakura let go and look at him "I don't understand what happened. Why were you bleeding and in the forest?" Sakura asked with concern. She hoped that he will be open and tell her everything but she knows that Sasuke will probably tell her none of your business. Sasuke cleared his throat "I killed Orochimaru."

Sakura is in shock and tried to bring words out of her mouth "W...Why did you kill him?" she said breathless. Sasuke gave her an honest answer "He was worthless and I will find power my own way." Sasuke still doesn't know how that's going to happen. He knows that he wants to live back in the leaf for sure. The thing is that he doesn't know what to do next.

"Does that mean you will stay here in the leaf village...?" Sakura whispered. Sasuke nooded and Sakura had tears rolling in her eyes and Sasuke is very confused why she is crying but she found words to express it "You...don't know how happy that makes me feel...You...me...and Naruto we can be squad 7 again." Sakura said happily. Sasuke felt kind of happy hearing that. Sakura got on her feet "We need to tell Naruto! Come on." Sakura shouted happily. Sasuke hold her hand to stop her and she looked right at him confused "You can tell him tomorrow. The loser is probably asleep." Sasuke said coldly. Sakura couldn't help by smiling when Sasuke called Naruto "loser" it's finally going back the way it used to be well slowly anyway. "Your right Sasuke. Well you need your rest. You can sleep here in my room I will go downstairs and sleep." Sakura was about to leave her room before Sasuke said something "No it's okay. I will leave now." Sasuke tried getting up but his leg is still in pain even though it was healed by fell back on the bed. "No please stay here just for tonight. You need to rest." (Maybe I should stay here with him...NOOOOOO! Bad idea!) Sakura thought to herself and kept shaking her head crazily. Sasuke looks at her funny (Boy she hasn't changed...) he thought to himself and he haves a shy smile. Sakura swallowed her pride and asked "Uh...um...is it...okay...if I stay here...with you...just to make sure your leg is good and that you don't have another fever..." Sakura says sheepish and couldn't barely look Sasuke in the eyes. It surprised him but he thinks that she is right "Yeah...you can have your bed. I will sleep on the floor." Sasuke feels embarrassed all of the sudden. Sakura protest "No. You will definitely catch a cold if you do that. My...bed is big enough for us..." Sakura blushed of the thought of sharing the same bed as Sasuke. It's not like they would do anything. They will just sleep in the same bed that's all. Sasuke blushed slightly at the thought he mumbled "Okay..." He didn't want to fight on it with Sakura because he knows she is stubborn if it doesn't go her way. He slide over to her left side of the bed. Sakura pulled the covers and layed on the right side. They both have their backs of each other. Sakura feels very warm right now and she whispered "Glad...your back Sasuke. Goodnight." Sasuke replied back "Yeah. Night." Sasuke is surprised of it all. He never knew he would be back in Sakura's room again and that she would be so kind to him after what he has done. His heart is a little racing and he doesn't understand why that is. (Am I nervous that I am sharing the same bed with Sakura?) after his thought he slowly fast asleep. Same with Sakura.

The next morning, the window that shine's in Sakura's room is so bright. It shine's on their faces. What would be shocking is Sakura is cozy up to Sasuke and he have's his arm wrapped around her. They are both in peace and in deep sleep. Suddenly someone knocks on the door very loudly "Sakura! Get up already!" Reika shouts behind the door and knocking harder. They both open their eyes and when they look closely they freaked out Sakura squealed loudly "EEEEEE!" Sasuke fells off the bed. Reika barges in the room "Sakura you okay!?" Sakura was surprised and glance over where Sasuke is on the floor and making sure he is not spotted. "Oh hahahahahaha I saw a spider on my bed...and killed the sucker hahaha sorry for freaking you out. Seriously it's only 8 in the morning. What gives!?" Sakura tries to play cool but deep down inside she is freaking out that her and Sauke were cuddling together. Reika laughed the way Sakura was laughing "Hahaha whatever you say and ewww thank goodness you kill it. Hate spiders. Anyway, I was hoping that you and I can shop tonight. I want to find a smockin kimono for tomorrow night." Reika ramble on and Sakura was lost "What's tomorrow?"Reika gasped "It's new years silly! I always love how the Leaf village have's an amazing festival and at the end there are fireworks! Who knows you might get a smooch. Well I will let you get ready. Don't keep me waiting!" She closed the door behind and ran downstairs. Sakura sighed in relief that she is gone and looked over the bed and saw Sasuke. She blushed "I am so sorry for pushing you like that...I was shocked." Sasuke stood up and blushed slightly not believing what he did. His arm wrapped around Sakura while they slept. "No it's fine. I am sorry for what happened. I should get going." Sasuke walked over to Sakura's closet and grabbed his shoes. Sakura is talking to him while he is getting ready "You should go see Naruto. I think he would be happy that you're back." Sakura suggested and hope he will do it. "Mm maybe I should. Thank you again." Sasuke went through Sakura's window and disappeared. Sakura fell back on her bed and imagining what happened moments ago. "I can not believe I snuggle up to him." Yet again she thought this (I haven't had a good night sleep for a long time.) She got up and decided to get ready and go out with Reika.

Naruto was making himself breakfast for once. Over the oven making bacon and drooling the sight of them "Mmmm that smells good. I need more cooking lesson's from Kakashi-sensei." Naruto remember the day Kakashi came over and lecture him about his eating habit's. "You can not live on ramen forever. Here let's make a meal together." Kakashi would bring food time to time to help Naruto. As he was still flipping his bacon he heard the door bell rang. "Coming!" he shout and jog to the door. His jaw drop and his eyes widen "Wha Sasuke...? What are you doing here..." Naruto says speechless. "May I come in? We need to go over a few things." Sasuke says coolly. Naruto invited him in. They sat at his dinning table and Naruto offer bacon to Sasuke and they both ate while they talk. Sasuke explained everything including killing Orachimaru and wanting to live back in the village. He left out the Sakura part. "Wow I am so happy that tongue sucker is dead! I hate to admit it but you're strong. I still have a long way to go. I am happy that you will be staying here in the Leaf village. Just a question where will you live?" Sasuke shrugged "I do not know. I will go see the hockage and discuss it with her." Sasuke got up and Naruto also got up too "Can I go with you? I want to hang with you a little more."Naruto smiled big and Sasuke grinned "Sure." They both left Naruto's house and went to go see Lady Tsunade.

Sakura and Reika are shopping for new kimono's. Reika wanted to talk Sakura about Naruto. "So guess what I was saved by this hot guy the other day." Reika looked over at Sakura. "Oh? By whom." Sakura doesn't really care about boy talk with her. Every time they hang out all Reika would talk about is herself and talks about all these guys she flirts with. Reika could not wait to drop the bomb "Naruto Uzamaki! God he is so hot. His spikey blonde hair and his soft baby blue eyes." Sakura's heart is racing she forgot about those two hanging out the other day. She became a little mad and wanted to end the conversation "Yeah Naruto loves to help everyone." Reika wants a reaction from Sakura and she is not getting it. So she thought of this "You would not have a problem if I ask him out? For the festival tomorrow?" Sakura played it off "Yeah go for it!" Sakura went in the dressing room to get away from her. She looks at her reflection. (Why do I have a problem with Reika liking Naruto? The thought those two together drives me nuts. I do not want her to know I have a problem with it. After all...Naruto and I are only friends.) Eventually Sakura came out of the dressing room and held the kimono she wants and same with Reika. They left the store.

Naruto and Sasuke arrived in Lady Tsunade's office. "Granny Tsunade guess what!?" Naruto shouted while barging the door. "God Naruto anyone taught you how to knock!" she scolded but she stops after seeing Sasuke in her office. "What's the meaning of this? Is that really you Sasuke?" Tsunade is confused she thinks she is seeing a ghost. Sasuke bowed his head to show respect " I am here to stay in the leaf. I also want to report that I killed Orochimaru." Tsunade heart was stung a little. She hates Orachimaru with her whole heart and soul but the memories that she once cherished have been destroyed. She played it off very well "I am glad to hear! I am glad your back. Now we can register you back being a leaf shinoboi once again." Tsunade wrote down her report. Naruto blurted out "Where is Sasuke going to live?" Lady Tsunade grinned "How about he lives with you?" Sasuke and Naruto blurted "WHA!" They were both in shocked. Naruto thinks it will be annoying but he will help a friend in need "Alright then haha. Were roomies now Saskue!" Naruto put his arm around him and Sasuke is already annoyed "You sure you don't want to reconsider." he asked Tsunade. "WHAAAAAA Come on don't start now Sasuke!" Those two already bickering and Tsunade giggle to herself (Even though he doesn't want to admit he is happy that Sasuke is back.) After the bickerment the two left the office. "I guess we have to go out and buy you a bed and clothes and all that stuff. Maybe Sakura can help out?"After Naruto mention Sakura. Sasuke heart race and thought what happened this morning. He still couldn't believe those two ended up like that. Naruto broke his thought by shouting "YO SAKURA! RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Sakura and Reika look behind them. Sakura smiled brightly and smiled at them both. Reika shouted "OMG NARUTO!" Reika ran up to him and gave him a hug. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to them.

"H-hi Reika." Naruto said being surprised. Reika look at Sasuke and drooled "Hello there! What is your name?" Reika went closer to Sasuke in his personal space. Sakura is even more mad. "I am Sasuke Uchiha." he said coolly. Reika eyes widen "Uchiha...why does that sound so familiar...? OMG Sakura is that your-!" Sakura covered her mouth fast. "Haha don't mind my cousin. She sometimes says the weirdest things. Anyway it's nice seeing you guys! We better go." Sakura let go of Reika and she glared at her. Reika's eyes sparkle when she asked "Sasuke and Naruto...would one of you be my date for tomorrow night?"

Sakura's face right now let's say she wants to blow something up.

* * *

**What would Sakura do? Wait till next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: New Year's Festival

**Enjoy Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 5: New Year's Festival

Naruto and Sasuke look at Reika with confusion of her invite to the festival tomorrow night. Reika went closer to them "Well!? What do you say?" Reika waiting patiently for their answer. She knows if one of the two go with her Sakura would not be happy. Sasuke had his answer "No thanks. I don't have time for festival's." Reika was disappointed that the great Sasuke Uchiha would not be taking her. Sakura was grinning (Hehe I bet she didn't expect Sasuke to turn down her invite! Naruto better tell her no!) Naruto thought long and hard and decided "I will go with you Reika!" Naruto try to put up a reassuring smile. Reika light up like a lantern "YAAA! It's a date! What to meet at the entrance tomorrow at 7:00 p.m?" Naruto nodded "Sounds good to me." Reika hugged Naruto again "Can't wait! Well I better go. I will see you at home Sakura." Reika ran off being so proud of herself. One glimpse of Sakura's unhappy face made her day.

Sakura could not believe that Naruto said yes to her. She was not happy but yet again. It would have been the same thing if Sasuke was going with Reika. Naruto brought up " Hey Sakura, if you're free right now. Do you want to help Sasuke and I out?" Sakura would want to discuss anything other then tomorrow night "Yeah do tell. Or better yet Sasuke you tell me?" Naruto cheeks puff when Sakura wanted to hear Sasuke tell the details. Sasuke grinned "I talk to the hockage and she is reassigning me as a leaf shinboi. Also, she wants me to live with Naruto." Naruto gave him a look "Wow don't be too thrilled about it." Sasuke replied "We both know it's going to crash in burn." Sakura laughed and the two boys are looking at her funny "Haha sorry. Just imagining you two under the same roof is funny. I bet Lady Tsunade did this on purpose. Wait why do you need my help?" Naruto rubbed his spikey blonde hair being shy "Well...we need to get him a bed and stuff. Besides it would be fun doing something together us three." Sakura smiled "Leave it to me! Well I have a few more hours left before I have to go home. Let's go shopping!" Sakura went between Naruto and Sasuke. She linked arms with Naruto and held Sasuke's right hand. Shop in the mid-day of the Leaf village shopping center.

The three are having a blast. They arrived to a clothes store. Sakura is helping Sasuke getting new clothes. "Um what are your favorite color's Sasuke-kun?" before she realized she added the "kun" red started to appear on her face "Sorry that slip out..." Sasuke looked away so she wouldn't see his face "It doesn't bother me..." he blushed slightly. Sakura notice and smiled brightly. Naruto came running toward them and holding two pair's of underwear. "Sasuke! Do you normally wear tighty whites or these tight underwear which I have no idea what they're called." Sasuke is popping a vain on his forehead and shouted "ARE YOU KIDDING ME LOSER!" Sakura punch him so hard "YOU IDIOT! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU RUN AROUND FLASHING UNDERWEAR LIKE THAT!?" Naruto rubbed his head in pain "Owwwww geez I was trying to help! It's boring finding clothes especially for Sasuke." Naruto whinned. Sasuke is annoyed with him and gave him a dollar. Naruto is confused why he gave him a dollar. "Go over to the crane. I need new clothes and you're in the way." Sasuke said coldly and walked over to the other clothes hanging on the racks. Naruto smiled to himself and ran over to the crane. Sakura laughed the way Naruto was acting and turned around to help Sasuke.

After the shopping for clothes the three went to a furnished store. An old man went up the three because they are looking at prices for twin size beds. "Hello may I be a assistance?" The three nodded and Naruto asked "Which one of these beds are the cheapest?" The old man examined the three and asked a random question "A twin size would not fit with you three. I suggest a full or a queen?" Naruto shouted "What the hell old man! NO! It's for Sasuke. Not us." The older guy asked "I see. If it's not for you then it's for his girlfriend then? Definelty a queen if you enjoy the space." Sakura gasped in embarrassment and Sasuke's vain is back "Are you a general moron?" Naruto chime in "BOY I WOULD SAY! What did "not us" did you not get!?" The old man laughed "Haha I was kidding. Sorry I wanted some humor for my hard working day. Ahem! Back to business well the twin bed is the cheapest right over here." The old man showed the bed and they bought the bed.

Few hours has past, the boys walk Sakura home. She unlinked Naruto's arm and let go of Sasuke's hand. She smiled at them "That was a lot of fun! Thanks for inviting me." Naruto smiled "Yeah it was a ton of fun! We should do it again right Sasuke?" Sasuke grinned "Yeah. Thanks Sakura." Sasuke and Naruto waved to Sakura and they left. Sakura smiled stayed on her face till she enter her house.

Sakura jump on her bed and squeeze her pillow and let out a squeal. She loved today and wished it never end. Reika barged in her room "Somebody is happy?" Reika is getting jealous of Sakura's happiness. "Yes I am actually had the best day ever!" Reika rolled her eyes and asked "Well that's good. Anyway does Naruto like girl's with long hair or put up in a bun?" Sakura face was happy to turn into serious face "Okay why are you asking me that? Do whatever you want." Reika grinned a little "I am only asking because you and Naruto are close right? And you wouldn't have a problem of him going out with me?" Sakura stood up and put her hands on Reika's shoulders and it made Reika jumped "Listen closely...Naruto is one of my best friends. He is not some guy you date for a week and flat out dumped him. Naruto is the most caring, thoughtful and independent person I know. I promise you if you dare hurt him. You will answer to me got it?" For once, Reika was scared of Sakura and she nodded. Reika got up and about to walk out of the door before she asked "I know you like Sasuke but don't you like Naruto too?" She left the room. Sakura had no answer to that.

The next day, it's the festival. Sakura put on her long flaming red kimono on. The patterns on her dress is elegant with cherry blossom's and a long silky pink ribbon to tie it all together. She is siting on her chair and putting on makeup in front of her mirror and putting her hair up in a bun and add chopsticks. She goes every year and never once with a guy. She would normally go with the girls Ino and Tenten. She got up from her chair and left her room she peeked on Reika. Reika is having hair problem's and Sakura's mom is helping her braid and put it up at the bun. "Auntie why is my hair being difficult...?" she says being gloomly. "It happens do not worry when I used to do Sakura's hair it used to be diffcult. All you need is patience." Sakura's mom is doing Reika's hair. Sakura enter in the room. The two stopped and look at Sakura. Sakura's mom smiled "You look beautiful, my daughter." Reika is jealous the way Sakura is dress. She has always been envious of Sakura ever since the were kids. "Thanks mom! Well Reika I am going now. I will see you later." Reika nodded "Okay bye!"

Sakura could not wait till Reika goes back home. She is done with her foolishness. Sakura ran into Tenten and Ino. Ino had a long purple kimono with blue cosmos all over and Tenten had a pink kimono with dragon's on it. "Hey girl's! You both look amazing." Sakura smiled at her two friends. "Thank you so do you." Tenten replayed. The girls are walking toward the festival. "Once again, we don't have dates." Ino moaned with disappointment. Tenten nodded "I know right. This year I tried asking Neji. He told me that he is busy training with his uncle. What about you girls? Did you try." Ino sighed "I asked Shikamaru and he is too lazy to take me. What about you Sakura?" Sakura gave them an honest answer " I didn't bother to ask." Ino and Tenten gave her a look "Really? You didn't ask Sasuke?" Ino asked. "Or Naruto?" Tenten added. Sakura rolled her eyes (Not them too. Why is everyone asking me about Sasuke and Naruto?)

The girl's arrive to the festival, and enjoy going to each boof. Sakura told the girls she is getting a bottle water and she ran into Naruto. Naruto stare at her and blushed "Sakura...wow you look great!" Sakura blushed and looked at NAruto "Thanks...you too. Having fun in the festival?" Naruto nooded while gulping a whole water bottle "Totally! Festival s fun and Reika is pretty cool person." Sakura frowned. Naruto added to his sentence "To be honest I wish I went with you." Naruto mumbled. Sakura heard him. "I am glad you're having fun. Next time I will see you in a brand new year!" Sakura smiled and went back to Ino and Tenten.

Apparently, she had trouble finding them and look over by crowded people all over the festival. She sat down on a bench and sip her water. "Is your heart trying to tell you something?"a familiar voice that Sakura knows. She turned and it's the old lady from the land of the skywaters. "It's you. The lady that sell me the bond necklace. Why are you here?" Sakura asked. The old lady sat next to her "My grandchildren live's here. So I visit them on New year's. Don't changed the subject on me. Do you know who your true love is?" Sakura is confused why the old lady is asking her this "Why are you asking?" The old lady chuckled " I forgot to mention something to you when you bought the bond necklace. Yes whoever the three wear will forever have a bond. I see you're the pink. Which mean's the orange or the blue can be your true love." Sakura cut her off "W-Wait a minute. It doesn't make sense at all." The old lady gave her a serious face "Just listen to me. It's up to you who your true love is. When you choose the one your necklace and his will glow at the same time. Which means you are destined to be together forever. All I gotta say is figure it out soon. Because the more the two love you the harder for the other to accept your choice." Sakura is trying to absorb all of this in "Sasuke and Naruto do not think that way toward me. It's just..." The old lady patted her shoulder "Your smart you will figure it out. If you excuse me I need to go see my grandchildren. Have a Happy New Year!" the old lady disappeared with the crowd full of people. Sakura is sitting there thinking of it all.

Reika is having an awesome time with Naruto. She is obviously blind of not seeing Naruto's true feelings. Naruto is acting to have fun. He does not want to hang with Reika. He would rather hang with the other pink hair girl. Naruto is a nice guy and he wants to make Reika happy. After they're done eating Reika pulled Naruto close to the corner where no one can see him. "Thank you so much for spending time with me..." Reika said being shy. Naruto smiled "Your welcome thanks for keeping me company. The fireworks will be here soon..." Reika spoke from her mind "Naruto! I...I...well...I never been so...shy...um...will you please...go out with me!" Naruto eyes widen not believing what she just said. His surprised look turn into a sad face "I am sorry...you're a great girl and any guy would be lucky to have you..." Naruto felt bad saying this to Reika but he is speaking the truth then Reika has tears rolling down her face "Who do you love then?" Her answer was determine and Naruto took a deep breath and said...

"I am in love with Sakura."

* * *

**Oh Snap! XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry it took so long! I have been doing homework sigh. **

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6: What happens under the Fireworks stays under the fireworks

Reika was not surprised that Naruto said Sakura he is in love with. All she did is frown and stare at her feet and mumbled "Not surprised... I should of known..." Reika was about to run off then Naruto grabbed her wrist fast enough and Reika shouted "Leave me alone!" Naruto feels terrible and he wants to make things right. Reika added "Why is it always her!? Why is she better then me!" she cried out. Naruto became confused "What do you mean? Please tell me." Naruto's baby blue eyes sparkle underneath the colorful lanterns and Reika's face glowed as her tears kept rolling on her face. She nodded and Naruto released her wrist. Reika wiped her face and started speaking "All my life...I wanted to be just like Sakura. Everyone loves her my friends, family and my crushes. I never understood why. When she was a little kid she was shy as a sheep and never stand out. I was the child that was always cheerful and loved by others. When I was 8 I came back to visit and when I saw Sakura she was completely different she was smiling full of life and pulled back her hair. She would go on and on how much she wanted to be a great ninja and wanted to impress the guy she liked. After the years gone by, her and I became twins. Every time I came here in the village someone would stop us and asked if we were twins. We looked so alike. After she was getting more attention then me. I wanted to compete with her and take whatever she have's...even you. I wish I can live her life. I am worthless human being" Reika started tearing up again and squeeze herself. Naruto gently put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw his sweet smile " Reika never call yourself a worthless human being. I kind of get what you did. You wanted people to notice you. When I was a kid I was lonely no one did not pay no attention to me. What I did to get attention was pull pranks in the village. I realized as I grew older. I wanted people to see the real me. Not someone I am not. To be honest when I first saw you I never thought you and Sakura would be related. You're your own person and Sakura is her own. You're a pretty girl and I want to get to know you as "you" not be someone else.I want to meet the real you, that's what I want." Reika eyes widen of every word Naruto said. No one has never said any of that to her before. She smiled "Thank you...Naruto. You open my eyes. I want to be the real me and not a fake." Reika was about to walk off before she turned around "Sakura is lucky to have you as a friend. You should tell her how you feel." Naruto laughed of the idea and Reika became confused "Maybe...someday. Not ready to tell her yet. You know...we still have the fireworks show still. Let's hang a little longer." Naruto smiled. Reika face light up "I would love that." They continue talking and find a spot for the fireworks.

Meanwhile, Sakura gave up finding Ino and Tenten. She decided to go up to the hill above the festival grounds. Back when she was younger she would go up the hill and pick up flowers. It's still winter no flowers are bloom. She found a very good tree and leaned on it while siting on the grass. Stare up at the sky. She could not stop thinking what the old lady said. About making a choice before it's too late. She sighed "I don't know what to do..." Suddenly someone said something "About what?" Sakura jumped and turn and before she realized "Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Sasuke look Sakura carefully and examined her kimono. (She looks nice...) he thought to himself. He would never say it out loud. " I like the fireworks. Why are you here alone?" Sasuke question. Sakura did not want to tell Sasuke the bond necklace story she doesn't know if it's true or not. Instead she said "Well...I was with Ino and Tenten but I left them for a second and I lost them. The fireworks was about to start soon." Sasuke sat next to her and offer her a hand warmer. Sakura wonder "Why did you hand me this?" Sasuke grinned " Hn, It's cold up at the hill. I want you to stay warm." Sakura blushed and squeezed the hand warmer. That was the first time that Sasuke has ever given her something. Booming erupt in their ears and they both look up at the sky. Sakura would smiled and shout "Beautiful! ha-ha I love fireworks!" Sasuke looked at Sakura watching her admire the flashing fireworks. His heart beat fast and thought to himself (Sakura...your're...) before his thought he saw a fire work getting close to them and grab a hold of Sakura and they rolled the end of the hill. They both made a ooof hard on the ground. Sakura open her eyes and her heart raced of the sight of Sasuke on top of her. Sasuke open his eyes. His heart started beating fast. Full eye contact. Sakura whispered under her breath "Sasuke..." Sasuke's face turning red and he is confused why. Sakura is mesmerized of Sasuke perfect face. Out of no where at the same time they both closed their eyes. Sasuke leaning about to kiss Sakura. An inch a way from lip content they stop of the suddenly shout "WOOO I LOVE NEW YEARS!"

Sasuke got off of Sakura and pulled her hand to hide in the bush. The two watch closely what's going on. "Anko...don't be too loud. You are scaring the bunnies." Kakashi says walking next to Anko. Anko was completely drunk and happy for the new year. Kakashi was only trying to baby-sit her so she doesn't hurt herself. "Kakashi...?" Anko went close to Kakashi face. Kakashi was startle seeing the drunk Anko up close wasn't pretty. " You're in my personal space." Anko did not listen she wrapped her arms around him "I want my new years kiss Kakashi." Kakashi blushed underneath his mask. He hasn't kiss no one in years! Anko pulled his mask and kiss him on the lips forcefully. Sakura gasped of seeing what is happening. Sasuke was disgusted seeing two geninuen making out on top of the hill. Yet again, him and Sakura almost did it. Sakura whispered to Sasuke "What are we going to do!?" Sasuke did not want to wait and watch the show he grabbed her hand "Were leaving." They slowly came out of the bush and went backwards and they left the hill.

Sasuke and Sakura are back in town and he is walking her home. They were both quiet in the winter air. Sakura could not believe what almost happened on top of the hill. She kept wondering (What if Anko and Kakashi-sensei did not show up? Would him and I...kiss...? No Sasuke is not like that.) Sasuke could not stop thinking about it either. He does not know why he is being weird with Sakura. For while he has been. Confused of his feelings. "Were here." Sakura said quietly. Sasuke look up and glanced over to her "Have a goodnight." Sasuke was about to walk off until Sakura's words stop him "Do...you want to come in? My parents are out drinking with friends and Reika is with Naruto. I can make some tea?" Sakura was hoping that Sasuke would say yes. She is not tired yet and does not want to be home alone. Sasuke thought long and hard and finally said "Hn. sure." Sakura smiled and walked toward her door and unlocked it, invited Sasuke in.

The lights turned on and they are looking around kind of lost. Sakura felt absent-minded and blurted out "Um! You can sit on the couch. I will go and get changed out of my kimono." Sakura hustle up to her room and locked behind her. She became nervous (Why am I so nervous? I have been alone with Sasuke before... But It's different though.) Sakura slowly getting undressed but she had a problem. Her long sliky pink ribbon was stuck and she could not untie it. Struggling to undo it. She wiped her head and became baffled and said out loud "Great...can't get it off. It's so dang hot in here. I got to call Sasuke in...he is the only one that can help me." The words she just said made her heart race and she let out a squeal and punching herself of that thought. Sasuke heard the noise and knock on her door "You okay?" with concern. Sakura is standing still debating if she should ask for his help or not. She decided "I have a problem...can you help?" Sakura unlocked the door face to face with him. She blushed and explained "Well...my ribbon is stuck and I can't get it. Can you please help me?" Sasuke was surprised of what Sakura said. He thinks that any girl should know how to do this but it can't be help. He nodded. Sakura turn her back on him. Sasuke's manly hands touch the silk ribbon and slowly untie it. The kimono slowly falling off of Sakura's shoulders. Sasuke blushed the sight of Sakura's bare back. Without thinking he place his right hand on her back and immedialty send shivers in Sakura's spine and made her bright red. (What the heck is he doing?) she wanted to yell quit it but she could not bring the words out. Sakura faced Sasuke and their eyes are lock on to each other. Sasuke place his hand on Sakura's soft cheeck.

Out of no where you hear a door slam open. Naruto and Reika shouted "HELLLLOOOOOOOO!" they both shouted. Sakura and Sasuke jumped. Sakura push Sasuke out and said "Thanks for helping me! Tell them that I will be out in a sec." Sakura closed the door fast. Sasuke felt confused of what he just did. He went downstairs and saw Reika and Naruto in the kitchen. They turned their heads. "Sasuke!? What are you doing here!?" Naruto shouted. Reika blushed the sight of Sasuke. She thinks that he is so gorgeous and smiled "Your always welcome Sasuke! Say are you the only one here? Or is Sakura home?" Sasuke rubbed his head "Yeah. She will be down in a sec." Naruto wonder why Sasuke was here alone with her. He will wait to ask him later just not now.

Sakura is quickly finding clothes to wear and feeling rushy. She could not believe what almost happened again! Her heart race of the memory of Sasuke touching her back and the other moment where they almost lock lips. Sakura thinks it's odd what Sasuke actions have been all evening. Sakura got dressed and went downstairs and saw Reika and the boys chatting at the dinning table. Reika smiled "Hey Sakura! Happy New year! I thought you would still be with your friends?" Sakura rolled her eyes "I lost them and decided to leave early. I am surprised you are home already." Reika smiled brghtly "Well Naruto and I wanted to leave he walked me home and I wanted to offer him my new years cookies I bake for him." She got up went to the kitchen brought out a big box and handed it to the smiley Naruto. "Can't wait to try one!" Naruto grabbed one and started munching one "This is good!" Naruto grabbed another and shove it in Sasuke mouth. Sasuke freaked out and coughing. He swallowed one "Not bad...Naruto...next time you do that I will destoy you, loser." Saskue gave a glare. Naruto laughed at him. It became lively everyone is getting along.

Sakura is making tea in the kitchen. Reika is talking an ear full with Sasuke. Naruto would glance over to Sakura every two seconds. He got up and sneak behind her and gave her a hug. "Tea ready yet!?" Naruto's long arms wraped around Sakura's waist made her squeal and blushed at the same time. Her heart started racing. She quickly pounded him "Idiot! You scared the fudge nut out of me!" Naruto whined "Owww come on. I was teasing." Sakura rolled her eyes "not the point" Sakura cracked a smile and it eased Naruto. They both started laughing. Sasuke looked over being bothered of the whole thing. He is tuning Reika out completely and has been listening Sakura and Naruto the whole entire time.

The four sat down and drank their tea and had a great conversation. It's getting late so Naruto and Sasuke left the Haruno resident. Reika went to bed and Sakura layed in her bed thinking about her flashbacks with Sasuke and Naruto. She is confused of it all. All she can do is go to sleep and dream.

As for Naruto and Sasuke they were both slept less and both of them thought of Sakura.

* * *

**Wow a lot of mixed feelings! I wonder who Sakura actually loves? MMMMMM?**

**Please review I love hearing your thoughts! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whenever someone says something awesome it makes your day? You know what would make my day? If you Review! :)**

**Enjoy chapter 7**

* * *

Chapter 7: Sakura's Nightmare and Belly Button Boy

**(Sakura's Dream): **Sakura is laying on the grass watching the clouds rotate. Her long white dress would swirl around in the spring breeze. Sakura stood up and look over the hill and saw Naruto and Sasuke. She got up and ran toward them. Sakura wanted to be with them more then anything...her dearest friends. As she runs down the hill and gets closer. Out of the blue Sasuke punches Naruto in the jaw and sends him flying and landed on the ground roughly. Sakura gasped and wanted to scream Naruto! For some odd reason she could not speak no words are coming out of her mouth. Her voice is gone. Naruto got up and wiped his bloody jaw and shouted " Jerkface! It's on!" Sasuke charge at him with full speed "Bring it loser!" Naruto and Sasuke are fighting. Sakura tried to stop them. She look down her feet and notice that she is sinking into the ground. She tried to escape but no use. It's like quick sand. The boys do not notice her. Sakura struggle to bring words out. The sight of her friends fighting breaks her heart. Tears are about to roll on her face and fear came over her. The two strong ninja's back up very far from each other. Naruto summon a clone and their heads are together to create a rasengan. Sasuke is kneeling on the ground and slowly lightning is coming out of his hand to create a chidori. They charge at each other with full speed. Sakura became mortified tried to run toward them to save them for making a huge mistake. Naruto and Sasuke killed each other. Blood reflected in Sakura's eyes and all she can do is scream out of her mind. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SASSSSSUKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE!"

**(Sakura's Dream end)**

Sweat is all over Sakura's body tears rolling on her face and struggling to gasp for air. She held her pink necklace. The necklace that she will never take off. (Thank goodness it was only a dream...) "No...a nightmare." Sakura said correcting herself. She could not bring herself to eat instead she went to work and trying not to think about her nightmare.

At Naruto's apartment, Sasuke is up and making breakfast. As for Naruto he is in bed snoring away. Sasuke was always good making food for himself he taught himself through out the years. Basic rice balls is his specialty and green tea. While eating he could not stop thinking about last night. His actions have been surprising him lately the tendency wanting to be near Sakura...and wanting to kiss and touch her. It psst him off that he feels this way he wants it to stop. Suddenly Naruto stumble in the dinning room yawning away and look inside the kitchen if there was any food around. He peek on Sasuke at the table munching rice balls and sipping green tea. "What the hell!? You only cook for yourself!?" Naruto shouted so loud and Sasuke took a sip before replying "Yeah. Don't see the problem." Sasuke continue eating his breakfast while Naruto's jaw is down and vains poppin on his forehead "Jerk! I let you live here and you could not even cook for me!?" Sasuke rolled his eyes with annoyance "Ugh. Here have my extra. Can you shut up now?" Not in the mood for your whining." Sasuke handed him a plate with 2 rice balls left. Naruto sat down across of him and ate the two fast as you can say ramen. "Your not a bad cook. Ugh mannnn...still hungry. Ichiraku won't be open till 2.00 pm." He looked up at his clock and continue to whine more "AWW only 9:00!? 5 more hours. I will be skinny bones till then. Zero strength I would have to be here alllll day and be miserable with no food. I will die of starvation!" Sasuke place his hand on his face and slid it "Fine I will make you something so you can shut up." He got up and made more rice balls. Naruto is snickering at the table (Hehe I knew that would work! He is so annoyed with me right now. I usually get what I want when I whined) Naruto watch Sasuke making him food. He remember lastnight and he's been wanting to ask Sasuke what happened. "Soooooo why were you at Sakura's?" Sasuke heart skipped a beat by hearing Sakura's name. He played it cool "Why does it mater?" Naruto cheeck's puff up being annoyed "You told me your going to be here and not go out. Why did you go out so late...and why were you alone with Sakura at her house!?" he raised his voice. Sasuke became annoyed of Naruto's (why) questions and said quietly "It's none of your business." Naruto tighten his fist "Do not hurt Sakura! She's been through a lot!" Sasuke cut him off "Shut up loser! I know okay! Their...is nothing between me and Sakura so drop it!" Sasuke storm off and left the apartment. Naruto look at the plate and only one rice ball was made. Naruto munch while talking "That butt! He didn't have to be so pissy about it." (But...it seems if I ever bring Sakura up. He act's weird. I should stop.) Naruto look up at the clock "Crap! I was supposed to meet Shikamaru!" He ran out of the kitchen got dress and left the apartment.

Naruto is in the leaf village trying to find Shikamaru. He squint and saw Shikamaru but he is not alone both Choji and Kiba are there with him. Naruto ran up to them. "Yo guys!" Kiba laughed "haha your late Naruto." Naruto became confused because he only thought it would be Shikamaru. Shikamru shrugged "I happened to bring them with me. Oh and Naruto I want you too meet someone."Choji moved a side because he was blocking the person. Naruto stare at this new face he have's short black hair and wearing clothes that would fit a little boy. "Why are you staring at my belly button?" The quiet boy finally spoke up and Naruto jumped and had a stupid face "Why!? Dude your like flashing your stomach that is weird. Boy I thought bushy brow dress bad..." Kiba and Shikamaru hit Naruto at the head. "Oww! what the hell was that for!?" Kiba growled "You don't diss someone that you just met." Shikmaru shrugged "I should of known this was going to be a drag. Look Lady Hockage wanted me to tell you to show Sai around the village." Naruto sighed "Okay and then why is Kiba and Choji here?" Shikamaru smiled "Simple were going out to have lunch. We finished a mission and decided to treat ourselves. Your stuck showing him around. So Lead the way Naruto." Naruto pouted he cold not believe he got stuck showing someone the whole village. "Come on! Let me join you guys! I am starving over here." Shikamaru walks off and Choji and Kiba follow him. Kiba turns around and shouts "Sucks to be you! Haha." Naruto pouts and stares at belly button boy. " Guess it can't be help. So Sai let me show you around." Sai nodded and followed Naruto around.

Sakura is still working inside the hospital. She is in Lady Tsunades's study room and practicing her healing jutsu. The image of Naruto and Sasuke killing each other keeps playing in her head. Ino came in the study room and shouted at Sakura "Their you are! First you ditch my Chritmas party and last night you ditch Tenten and I! What is the matter of you! Don't you have your head screw on right?" Sakura was not in the mood to yell back at Ino. All she did is cry. Ino's angrey face turn into a worry face "Whoa what's wrong? Did something happen?" Ino went closer to the crying Sakura. Sakura kept sobbing so much that Ino hugged her. Sakura brought some words out "I...am...so...scared..." Ino became confused and look at her in the eyes. "Why? Tell me." Sakura wiped her face and she wants to tell Ino. Because she needs someone to talk to about it. It's practical eating her alive for not talking about it. Instead Ino offered "Why not you sleepover my place tonight? We haven't had a sleepover for ages. It will make you feel better." Sakura like's the idea."Yeah...I would like that." she says softly. Ino smiled brightly "Awesome! Come by my house at 6? You should be done by now. I still have to work." As Ino says that Sakura's eyes widen "Your right...I am done working. Thanks I will come by at 6." Ino nodded and about to leave the room "Yup sounds good. So no more water works. Trust me whatever is bothering you we will figure it out together." She left the room and left Sakura with a smile on her face. She is happy to have Ino as a best friend.

Naruto continue showing Sai around the village. Naruto would try to make conversation with him but he is very shy. (Why am I stuck showin this guy around? Granny Tsuande goin to get it!) "Say is that a bathhouse?" Sai says quietly and Naruto nodded "Yeah. Why do you want to go in or something?" Sai cracked a smile "Yes. Want to join me?" Naruto became weirder out the way he said it "Uh no thanks! I shower at night. You go ahead I will wait till your done." Sai nodded and walked inside the bathhouse. Naruto was outside laying down. "What a dumb day...first got in a fight with Sasuke. Secound Shikamara and the others ditched me so they can eat. Gosh I am hungry..." As he stood up he notice a pretty face. "Sakura!" Naruto shouted with happiness. Sakura looked and when she saw Naruto it sadden her. Naruto became concern and ran toward her "What's wrong." being serious. Sakura did not want to worry Naruto so she tried to play it off "Nothing. Just tired. What are you up too?" Naruto sighed "I am stuck showing this new guy around the village." Sakura asked with curiosity "Really? Where is he?" Naruto answer "In the bathhouse but it might take him awhile. He is so weird! He fricken wears clothes that would not fit him. His belly button is weird also." Sakura giggle a little "He must be if he is showing off his stomach." Naruto smiled and Sakura question "What is it? Something on my face?" Naruto blushed slightly "You smiled. That makes me happy. You have the prettiest smile Sakura." Sakura heart started to race and became red "Wow..." Naruto tried changing the subject "Say want to go Ichirakwas? They should be open by now. I am starving!" Sakura nodded "Sure why not." Naruto smiled "Yeah! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and Sakura stopped him "Wait what about your friend?" Naruto think real hard "I guess I will run in there to let him know. Give me two seconds!" Naruto dashed off and ran told Sai. Naruto came back and they both went to Ichiraku.

Sakura is having a goodtime with Naruto. Their eating ramen and chatting. Naruto gulped his third ramen bowel "Ah that hit the spot. You liking yours?" Sakura nodded "Yeah it's really good. Are you paying?" Naruto sighed "Yeah, yeah I will. Just my money been going down the drain because I have to get extra food around the house. Sasuke eats a lot." Sakura ears perked up when she heard his name "How is living with Sasuke?" Naruto shrugged "It's okay. I always wanted a roommate. Gosh he can be a pain in the ass." "Why?" Sakura asked. "He gets annoyed with me. When times I bring up...or I mean when I say how much I am hungry he gets mad at me. He made rice balls this morning and I was so psst because he should cook for me. Sasuke did made me some eventually only to shut me up." Sakura laughed so hard and Naruto is very confused. "Sorry I knew this would happen when you two started living together. hahaha!" Naruto just smiled he wants Sakura to always be happy. He joined laughing with her.

Sasuke is in the village walking around. When he heard laughter he turned around and saw Naruto and Sakura laughing together having a good time. Sasuke felt anger. He walked away being mad and sad.

Naruto and Sakura are done eating and about to leave. When Sai appeared it startle Naruto "Whoa! You scared me Sai." Sai kept staring at Sakura. Sakura felt awkward and said "Hello. You new here?" Sai nodded and reached out to shake her hand "My name is Sai. I know this is sudden but please go on a date with me."

Sakura froze up. Naruto is spitting fire and being surprised of it all.

* * *

**Till next time! **


	8. Chapter 8: Girl's Sleepover

**Enjoy my chapter 8! :)**

**Please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 8: Girls Sleepover

Sai is waiting for Sakura's reply. Naruto's jaw is down not expecting some belly button boy asking Sakura out. He finally blurted

"What is wrong with you!?" Naruto shouting and Sai looks at him with confusion.

"What?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and continue of his shouting.

"For asking Sakura out! You don't even know her!"

Sai smirks "Why is she your girlfriend?"

Naruto blushed like a rose and shouted even louder "W-W-WHAT! No...BUT STILL!" he got cut off by Sai.

"So you have nothing to be mad about. So what do you say?" He looks at Sakura.

Sakura is just shocked and said "Um...I don't know you. It's way out of the blue." Sai squeezed her hand tight and gaze in her eyes "I am sorry but you are pretty. I am surprised no one hasn't snatch you yet. Give me a chance. Why not I take you out tomorrow?"

She could not turn him down after saying all of that. It's not like Sakura is attracted to him she does not want to hurt his feelings. "Alright." Sai smiled with happiness and Naruto is flipping out "WHAT!?"

Sai let go of her hand "I will meet you at the shopping center tomorrow at 3. See you tomorrow." Sai summon a bird jump on it and fly away. Naruto is flabbergasted and gave Sakura a stare and she notice and replied "What? It's not like I have feelings for him. Just being nice."

Naruto rolled his eyes "So what! He is a weirdo. Come on Sakura I thought your better then that." Sakura got mad after what he said and gave him an attitude "Whatever your not the boss of me. Bye!" Sakura walked off leaving Naruto at Ichiraku's.

Sasuke is back in the apartment being furious of the sight of Naruto and Sakura together keeps playing in his mind. As he sits down takes a deep breath. Naruto barges in the apartment being in rage.

"I can not believe her! Why would she did that! AGH!" Naruto charge in the kitchen went in the fridge and chug some milk.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke being curious he thought Naruto was over the moon while ago.

"Well Sakura and I were at Ichiraku's having a great time. Then this new guy Sai. AGH! I can not believe I gave the guy a tour around the village and should of never told him where I was. Should of left that belly button at the bathhouse!"Naruto expressing his anger and left Sasuke more confused.

"Um Who? Okay what did he do exactly." Sasuke questioning him

"He asked Sakura out. The worst part Sakura said yes." Naruto finished the carton of milk and crush it in his hand. Sasuke became twice as angry. The thought of Sakura going on a date with someone drove him nuts.

"Where are you going?" Naruto blurted out as Sasuke got up about to walk out of the door.

"Out." His final words before leaving the apartment.

Sakura arrived back at her house. Took a quick shower before going to Ino's house. She is washing her pink hair while thinking out loud.

"God stupid Naruto! He is not the boss of me! It's none of his business. Sai is weird. None less, I am trying to be nice. Sigh." She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a white towel. It's really tight on her body. She walked out in went in her bedroom.

Her eyes widen the sight of..."SASUKE!?" Sasuke turns around and looks away after noticing her in a towel. "I am sorry. I had no idea you were in the shower." Sakura blushed hysterically did not thought that Sasuke would be in her room!

"Why are you here?" Sakura ask shyly. Sasuke looked at her in the eyes. Both of them are blushing. He walks closer to her while Sakura's heart race and makes a squeal "Ee..please don't come any closer..." being shy she leans at the door. Sasuke is practical close to her now. He hugs her. Sakura jumped and could not believe what is happening. Sasuke can feel her wet body against his dry clothes and whispered in her ear.

"I saw you and Naruto...I did not like it." Sakura can not wrapped around this in her brain. Right now she can not breathe of feeling so nervous. "I don't understand...?" This is so unlike Sasuke to appear in her bedroom randomly and hugging her.

Sasuke wanted to say what was on his mind and wanting to hug her. One thing he did not want to bring up was Sai. He did not witness those two only Naruto and her. He feels bad for showing up like this. The emotions inside him feel like lashing out. The sight of Naruto and Sakura together made him so mad. Just seeing Sakura is making him feel a little better yet...making him sad. He let go of her. About to exit her window.

"Wait Sasuke...don't go." Sakura pleaded. Sasuke did not turn to look at her all he can say was "I am sorry." he jump out and disappeared in the sunset. Sakura lean against her body and slid down her floor breathing heavy. (What's wrong with me...what did Sasuke mean? Gosh I need Ino's opinion about it.) Sakura got up and getting ready to leave the house.

Arrived at the Yamanka's resident. Back then Sakura would come over everyday afterschool. Ino and her were the best of friends. Later on became rivals after finding out that they both shared feelings for the Uchiha. The one thing that brought them back being good friends again was...Ino was there for Sakura when Sasuke left the village. That's how they glued their friendship back togther. Besides Ino has move on and same with Sakura.

"Come right in!" Ino smiled while letting Sakura walk in the house. Sakura looked around and smiled to herself (Everything looks the same. Last time I was over was the Christmas party but their were a lot of decorations did not recognize anything but now I do.) "My parents are on a mission so we have the place to ourselves. Let's go chill in my room." Ino gesture her hands by guiding her upstairs.

Her room is still the same. Baby purple walls and posters of boy bands all over her wall. By her nightstand have three picture frames her squad, parents and us when we were little kids. Who knew she still had this. Ino went in her bathroom to change her clothes into pj's. Long fuzzy purple pants with white daisies all over them and wearing a white tank. As for Sakura wearied pink fuzzy pants and a red tank top.

They both sat around Ino's side table center in the bedroom. Tea and some cookies are on the table. She munch while speaking "So spill why were you upset earlier?" Sakura became shy about the whole thing she wants someone to talk to about it. Ino examined Sakura and said "It will be between us so do not worry. No matter what it's we will figure it out together."

"Do you see my pink necklace? I bought them a long time ago... It's a bond necklace both Sasuke and Naruto have one. The necklace supposed to represent our bond and forever we will always be happy. Apparently, that's not all...the necklace will also tell me who my true love is. Whichever the two necklace's are glowing are destin to be together..." Sakura brought her head down.

"The two guy's are Sasuke and Naruto? Mmm who knew. Tell you the truth you're lucky." Ino leaned her head on her hand.

"How am I...? I mean I don't know if they will think of me that way." Sakura question. Ino took a deep sigh before speaking.

"You're lucky because you will find your true love so easy. People have to find love on their own. You will have help." Ino said with a straight face.

"That's the thing I do not know who. The old lady that did gave me the necklace she told me that I have to decide soon. Because the longer I do not choose the harder for one of them to accept my choice." Sakura became depress of the thought.

"What does your heart tell you?" Ino asked.

Sakura shrugged "I do not know..."

"Come on you have to dig deeper in your heart. Like who do you see being married too? Who do you see having children with? Who do you see kissing? Come on Sakura you never thought of any of this?" Ino became frustrated with Sakura. Sakura does not blame Ino for pestering her like this.

Ino sighed and cracked a smile "I know it's hard...tell you the truth I am in your shoes right now..."

"Wait what? Tell me?" Sakura became concern.

"No it's okay we're talking about your love life." Ino tried to smile. Sakura can tell that Ino wants to talk about it.

"It's okay Ino tell me. I want to help you." Sakura reached Ino's hand across the table. Ino smiled.

"You know I have a crush on Shikamaru right? Well the thing is...the other day I confess to him my feelings..." Ino voice became very low.

"Really! How did it go? Does he like you back?" Sakura became excited for moment then Ino's face became painful.

"He did return his feelings for me...But he likes someone else too..." Ino had tears rolling down on her face. Sakura eyes widen.

"What...Ino I am so sorry. Who is the other girl?" Sakura hasn't seen Ino this way in years.

"Temari...I should of known. Those two have been on missions a lot. Him and I are in a lot of missions too. Lately she's been hanging around in the leaf village." Ino wiped her tears and finished her sentence "This will happen to you Sakura if you do not choose. Look at me even though he likes me there is still a chance that we won't be togther. It's painful."

Sakura became quiet and process Ino's words and she realized "Your right...I have too..." Then Sakura became teary eye of the whole thing and shouted "How can I choose!? I am torn!" As Sakura shouted she gasped and covered her mouth. She never knew she felt that way toward Naruto and Sasuke.

"At least you admit that you're torn between them. Shikamru realized it when both Temari and I confess. He did not know what to do." Ino cleared her throat trying not to fall part again.

"Has he chose which one?" Sakura asked quietly.

"No he has not. It's driving me nuts...He did promise us when he discover's his true feelings he will let us now. Truthfully, if he does pick Temari...I will be heart-brocken. Because I do love him so much. Ha werid saying that. Even though back then I said I loved Sasuke...it was different. I was only a child and now I am a grown young adult. I know what love is. But it might not be the love that I hope for."

Sakura is blown away of Ino's speech. Because now she realized that she needs to decide who she loves. It will be difficult but Sakura will figure it out. Ino laughed it off.

"Sorry haha enough about me. I am proud of you. Now your trying to figure stuff out. We will figure it all out tonight." Ino grinned.

Sakura waving her arms super fast "WHAT! That would take awhile."

"SO what? Your spending the night. Your not going to string them along. You will not be dumb like Shikamru. Now...tell me everything you do with both of them? Whatever you do! Do not leave anything out! Now go!"

Sakura sighed "Alright I will tell you everything."

* * *

**In the next chapter will be all about Sakura's feelings. Explaining how she truly feels for both Sasuke and Naruto. Hope your excited as I am XD**


	9. Chapter 9:True Feelings

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I personally enjoy it myself. Writing some history lol. :)**

**Review!**

* * *

**Sakura explains her feelings toward Naruto**

"When I first met Naruto thought he was the most annoying person on the planet. He was childish never took anything seriously. When I was put on the same squad with him I changed my mind about him."

(**First Flashback)**

Naruto was face to face with Zabuza the demon of the snow. Naruto was face down with him looking terrified. Zabuza would mock him "You're a worthless brat. You will never be cut off being a ninja." Zabuza stomp on Naruto's leaf headband. Naruto watch him and grew anger. He charged at him.

"Naruto do not be an idiot! He is too strong!" Sakura screamed in the mist watching. Zabuza kick Naruto and made him fly and landed on the ground. Sakura became confused why Naruto was impulsive. When she realized that he is holding on to his hand band. He puts it back on his forehead. "Never underestimate me believe it!"

(**First flashback ended**)

"The mission in the land of mists. Naruto completely change he became strong. I still was mean to him. Naruto became brave and is ready to take on anyone. I consider him my comrade look out for him. Their was one thing I regret asking him..."

(**Second flashback**)

Naruto and the others were at the entrance ready to leave. Their mission was to bring Sasuke back. When they were about to leave Sakura stop them "Naruto..." she says being tearful. "Please... this is a lifetime request...I beg of you bring Sasuke back...!" Tears roll down on her face. Naruto eyes became sad and put on a smile "Sakura don't you worry! I promise no I swear I will bring Sasuke back!" Sakura eyes sparkle and sob "Thank you..."

Sakura put a lot of burden on Naruto on that day. She was desperate. When she heard the others came back they were all in the hospital. She was worried for both Naruto and Sasuke. As Sakura was about to walk inside Naruto's room. She heard him that he failed to bring Sasuke back. Hearing that made her heart sank. (I really thought Naruto would be the one to bring him back.) Of course she put on a fake smile. Because she did not want worry him. Sakura felt helpless and tried to sneak out of the village. Naruto stop her "SAKURA!" It startle her and she turns and looks at Naruto's sweet face. "What...how did you..." Naruto smirk "I know you. I can read you like a book. There is no way! Your going by yourself." Sakura scolded "Your are badly injured go back in the hospital. I can handle myself. No matter what you say you can not stop me!" Naruto smiled "I know I will not stop you. No matter what we are a team. I am going with you to find Sasuke!"

(**Second Flashback Ended**)

"Naruto was completely there for me when Sasuke left. The things he did haha." Sakura smiled

(**Third Flashback**)

Sakura walking to the hospital Naruto would always stop her "YO Sakura! Say after your done with work want to go on a date with me?" Sakura blushed and grinned "Maybe. Are you going to pay?" Naruto nodded fast "Yup! haha whatever you want Sakura it's my treat!" Sakura gave him an evil smile "Since you said that I want diamonds lots of them!" Naruto eyes widen of shock and whinnied "Uh did I say whatever you want? Hahaha I mean something..." Sakura slap his back "Just kidding hehe."Naruto let it go and laugh with her. After Sakura was done with work Naruto would wait for her everyday. Even nights that she had late shifts. Naruto never cared he wanted to spend time with Sakura. Sakura always look forward to it. Once in a blue moon she would pay for dinner.

(**Third Flashback ended**)

"I do not know why...Naruto always made me feel better. He knows what to say with me. Sometimes he will make me mad at him on purpose. Just get a reaction out of me. Mostly...he would make me smile. Naruto became my best friend. We went on missions together all the time or eat out. For while...I really thought that Naruto and I could have a chance of dating. It all change when Sasuke came back. On Christmas Eve."

" What was great we all acted like squad 7 again...what truly bug me was Reika my cousin she had a crush on Naruto...Every time I saw them together made my skin crawl. Hated it so much. It doesn't matter she is leaving tomorrow anyway. Still she flirted Naruto right in front of me. The other thing that tick me off. Naruto went with Reika to the New years festival." Sakura says in a feisty tone.

"Obviously you don't like other girls with Naruto. Right?" Ino finally spoke after talk.

"I guess so...Overall...Naruto makes me happy and always cheers me up. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him..." Sakura voice shakes.

"Interesting...alright now explain Sasuke." Ino grins.

**Sakura explains her feelings toward Sasuke**

"Ever since I was a kid I always like Sasuke. He was the coolest guy back in the academy every girl like him. I like him because he was always cool and dead handsome. I never knew he had a cold side to him...I remember."

(**First Flashback**)

"Why are you looking for Naruto again?" Sakura's says while stroking her long pink hair. "Because...I need to teach him a lesson." Sasuke says quietly. The two are standing outside of the academy. "Gosh Naruto is sure annoying! I mean think about it he is a brat because he doesn't have parents to teach him right or wrong. IF I were him I would get in trouble. My parents would ground me for sure. Naruto is just bratty and always alone." Sakura says with a diva voice. Sasuke had a nasty glare at Sakura

"Alone...isolated." Sasuke voice became colder and Sakura became confused. "It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it's like to be alone." Sakura eyes widen "Why are you saying that?" "Because you're annoying." He says in the most harsh tone and walks away. Sakura stood their speechless and hurt.

(**First Flashback Ended**)

"When that happened...It surprised me a lot. Never knew Sasuke was that cold. It still did not stop me to get to know him. Even though I still annoyed him I can tell he did care about me. One thing that happen which I believe made our friendship strong. It was a bad event what happened to us but it made us strong."

(**Second Flashback**)

In the forest of death. Sasuke and Sakura were up against the tongue sucker Oruchimaru. His skin was peeling which was the creepiest thing ever. Sasuke used his fire ball jutsu on him. Oruchimaru's neck stretch and bit Sasuke in the neck. As he release. Sasuke landed on the floor in pain. "Sasuke! You what did you do to Sasuke!?" She kneels by the injured Uchiha.

"Just a gift...hehe one day Sasuke would come find me too seek power." He disappears. Sakura hold Sasukes hand "It's going to be okay!" she shouts but the scream erupts in her ears. After seconds Sasuke past out and lands on her. Sakura felt so alone. Because both of her comrades are down.

Next day, Sakura was defending herself to protect her comrades. She tried to fight but this guy with holes on his palms beat the crap out of her. Moments Sasuke woke up and he became different. It terrified Sakura. Sasuke notice "Sakura...who did this too you..."

"I did." the palm guy smirk and Sasuke eyes wanted to kill him. He broke the guys arms. He still wanted more power. The mummy guy was standing their mortified. Sasuke walked toward him with excitment to kill him. Sakura eyes widen ( This...can not be Sasuke...right? NO! That's not Sasuke!) "NOOOOOO! STOPPPPPPP!" she gets up and runs toward him and hugs him behind "Don't do it..please..." she sobs and Sasuke cure mark dissapeard.

(**Second Flashback Ended**)

"I remember that day...Sasuke was scary..." Ino voice was low.

"That day he was not himself...After that incident thought everything was going to be back to normal. I was wrong. Sasuke was changing and before I realized it I was too late..."

(**Third Flashback**)

Full moon was out Sakura is on the road. A shadow appears "It's late why are you here?" Sasuke says with confusion. Sakura came out because she had an awful feeling "This is the exit to leave the village." She whispered. Sasuke walked past her avoid eye contact "You should go back to bed." Sakura had uncontrollable tears and express herself "Why... Sasuke...you never tell me anything! Why is it always silence with you?" Sasuke stop and snapped "Why should I tell you anything. This is none of your business."

Sakura spoke from the heart. "I know you hate me. Still you find me annoying...Remember us four had the best times... But...I know about your clan Sasuke I do. Seeking revenge will not bring nobody happiness not for you or anyone." Sasuke spoke up "I knew it. I am not you and Naruto. I am walking my own path. This is the end of the line." Sasuke started walking again then Sakura screams "SASUKE I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE." Sasuke turned around facing her "You haven't change your still annoying." He continues walking and Saksura continue screaming then he appeared behind her and whispered in her ear. "Sakura...thank you for everything..." Knocks her out.

(**Third Flashback ends**)

"You actually confess! Wow... Gotta ask is he still a cold to you?" Ino asked.

"No...when he came back he was different. Personally, I am happy that he is back. Because you know how much I was is the old Sasuke. I always look forward of seeing him...When I am with him I get excitement. When I am alone with him. My heart races miraculously. We had moments where we almost kiss..."

"WOAHHHHH WHATTTT!? WHENNNNN!?" Ino squeal like a girl.

Sakura became embarrassed for sharing that. " On new years and in my bedroom. To explain the bedroom thing. I asked him if he wanted to go with me back to my place. It was very hot and I tried to take off my kimono and it was stuck. So...I ask him if he can help me. When it slide off my shoulders. He touch me and we gaze and almost kiss." Sakura blushed.

"Your love life is way more interesting then mine." Ino grinned.

"He did say one thing to me today. I literally just got out of the shower and he was in my room! I was in a towel. He hugged me and said to me. " She takes a deep breath and haves a deep voice to act like Sasuke. "You...and Naruto I do not like it."

"HOLY CRAP!" Ino screams with excitement.

"What does it mean!?" Sakura raising her voice with confusion.

"I think. He is jealous with you and Naruto." Ino says.

Sakura feels surprised with that thought. "Maybe...and also I think Naruto is jealous too."

"About Sasuke?" Ino question.

"No. He got mad at me because Sai this new guy in the village asked me out." Sakura rubbed her head.

"Since when were you popular with guys? Are you going on a date with Sai?" Ino took a sip with her tea.

" I think I should. Only being nice." Sakura cleared her throat with tea.

"Okay...So we both discuss your feelings for both Sasuke and Naruto. Have you decided on who? Ino asked curiously.

Sakura became shaking up "I need to think about it more."

"Alright then. Anyway let's paint our nails and actually act like girls? Ino smiles while she brings out her nail polish collection.

That night Ino and Sakura had a great time. They past out around 2 in the morning. Sakura is dreaming . In her dream both Naruto and Sasuke are in there.

Deep down in her heart she knows who her true love is. Sakura wakes up looks at the clock

"5:00 in the morning. I need to tell him I can not wait any longer!" Sakura got up and got dress. She wrote a note to Ino saying "Thank you for everything. You're my best friend." Sakura left the house. Ran over to the apartments where both Naruto and Sasuke are at.

As she stares at the apartment takes a deep breath "This is it..." as she walks closer.

Someone appears behind her and knocks her out. The mystery person kidnaps Sakura.

* * *

**Who could of kidnap Sakura!?**


End file.
